Reap and Sow
by Persiana13
Summary: The Grim Reaper returns from the dead, hell-bent on taking his revenge on the West Coast Avengers! And, Crisis explores a dark part of himself. Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening 

**At the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

A teen boy, dressed in a long red trench coat, white shirt, white jeans, and dark glasses, was surveying the area around him. He had crimson red eyes and a sword on his back. His name is Leon Maxwell, the teen West Coast Avenger Crisis. He was a powerhouse and an unstable precog and, right now, he had no idea if what he was seeing was real, or just a dream.

He was standing on what looked to be a battlefield being fought by heroes from all sides. He saw Iron Man, the armored Avenger, standing with several heroes on one side, and Captain America and several other heroes on the other. Some of the new heroes he recognized as older versions of his teammates, like Hercules, Falcon, and Miss Marvel. He also saw himself and an older version of his girlfriend Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana. Leon could not believe Farrah would grow up to be such a beautiful woman; so strong and ferocious.

The battle Leon was witnessing was an odd one, as both sides were seemingly hell-bent on destroying each other. Thor thundered down from the heavens and struck down a hero the red-eyed powerhouse had never seen before. He shook his head, wondering who it could be. The next thing he saw was Thor turning a full blast right at Persiana. The older Crisis got to her and, pushing her out of the way, took the full blast, becoming ashes.

Leon then awoke with a startle. He shook his head, trying to decipher what it meant. Thoughts began to race in his mind,

_Is that how I die? How did this happen? Why would Thor just heartlessly attack like that? _

Thunder echoed outside. Another storm had moved into the San Diego area and Leon knew Farrah would be running into his room at any minute. Being turned into a feline hybrid must have developed a fear of lightning and thunder, or so Leon thought. At first, Leon thought it would be best to wait for her to come to him. However, the storm had been going on for a while and Crisis became worried. He put on a shirt and his lounge pants and decided to look for her.

The white-furred cat-girl was huddled underneath the sofa in another room, whimpering. She had squeezed under it so she could feel safe. She had completely gone under it when she faintly heard footsteps approaching. Farrah knew who the scent belonged to and tried to contort her body out from underneath the furniture. Leon had gone in and Farrah jumped in his arms, wearing only her oversized nightshirt,

"Leon, there you are!"

She hugged him tightly and held on tightly, still scared of the storm. Leon wrapped her arms around her and sat down on the couch. The red-eyed teen wanted to tell Farrah about his nightmare vision, whatever it meant. But, something inside him kept him from telling. He figured that it Farrah had enough to worry about with the storm that he should not bother her with the details…

**Meanwhile… **

When traveling on a long stretch of highway in the desert, a gas station is often a sanctuary and oasis from the scorching heat and blistering sun. At this particular gas station, a woman was filling her car with fuel for the long trip back to civilization. As she was filling her car up, a dark figure came from down the stretch of road. His clothes smelled of death and decay, and, on his hand, or, what was once his hand; was a scythe. His skin was flaying around his face, and he looked like he had just been buried. The woman, not paying attention to the figure, was mindlessly pumping her gas until she felt a sharp stab through her back. She looked down to see a part of the scythe sticking out from her and her life essence began to drain, becoming a shriveling husk of a woman in seconds.

The scythe-wielding figure was relieved as he spoke,

"Yes, life energy. Soon, I will have enough to take on the West Coast Avengers, and make them all pay! Especially my dear brother!"

His laughter haunted the dark, desert highway for miles around…

Next Chapter:

The Grim Reaper inches closer to his goal, and as the storm passes, the insanity returns once again! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: Just Another Morning 

Carol Danvers, the blonde Air Force brat Miss Marvel, hovered into the kitchen for breakfast. She was a teen girl that had an attraction to Crisis, and, though the red-eyed teen had made it perfectly clear he was dating Farrah, it did not stop Carol from pushing her rival's buttons and trying to be close to Leon. She saw the two of them curled up on the couch. Persiana's ears twitched, and, as she opened her green eyes, she grumbled,

"I thought I smelled trash running around."

Leon tiredly said,

"Not now, you two."

Carol folded her arms,

"Leon, honey, I know you're a nice guy and everything, but, you seriously have the worst taste in women. I mean, how can you be even interested in someone like her when you have someone like me standing right here?"

Farrah snarled,

"He's my mate, and I'm not letting you take him! So back off!"

She perched on the edge of the couch, glaring daggers at her rival. Leon opened his eyes and saw the two girls ready to come to blows. He hastily got up and got between them,

"Girls, not now. Not in the morning."

Farrah huffed,

"I'm going to go get ready."

She stomped off. Carol teased,

"Yeah, that's right! You go lick yourself! I'm sure that's all a cat's good for, anyway!"

Farrah spun around, growling,

"Oh yeah? And being a blonde bimbo is any more attractive? At least I have talent."

She then demonstrated by bending over backwards and laying flat on her chest, looking through her legs. Farrah stuck her tongue out in the chest stand,

"I'd like to see you do this, Barbie!"

Miss Marvel responded by shoving her foot on Farrah's head and pushing her. Farrah rolled uncontrollably in her contorted position down the hall until she crashed into something. Leon shook his head,

"What was that for?"

He wanted to tend to his girlfriend, but Farrah had already recovered and pounced,

"That's it! Die, Barbie!"

A cat-fight had broken out between the two rivals and Leon only looked on in disappointment,

"This can't get any worse."

As if a divine power had heard that, Simon Williams, the Avengers caretaker Wonder Man, and Vision, the solar-powered android caretaker, staggered into the room. Both of them reeked of scotch and, oddly enough, looked like something out of Braveheart. Vision raised a long, thin, white veil,

"We are victorious, Brother Simon! We have stolen this from the English bride!"

Leon held his head,

"Please tell me those two did not go to Britain and crashed the royal wedding."

Just then, the news came on,

"And, in international news today, the wedding of the crown prince to be and the princess was interrupted when five drunken Americans stormed the cathedral and began brawling with palace security. There has been no response as of yet from the palace, but it is reported that the princess' dress was cut to ribbons by a claymore."

The red-eyed teen groaned and buried his face in his hands,

"This is going to be a LONG day."

A woman's voice screamed,

"WONDER MAN! VISION! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
Leon shook his head,

"And, it only seems it will be getting longer."

Sam Wilson, the avian hero Falcon, came inside,

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

Leon asked,

"You really want to know? How long have you been living here?"

Redwing perched on his perch and Sam said,

"Geez, Leon. What's with the attitude this morning? You catch Farrah licking herself or something?"

Leon was getting annoyed. Between the insanity with the caretakers, his girlfriend and her rival fighting, and his haunting vision, the red-eyed hero decided to do the only thing he could do in this situation; change into his costume and go for a flight to try and get away. He wordlessly left.

Falcon looked at Redwing,

"What's his problem?"

Redwing only responded by preening his feathers. Sam shook his head,

"Some days, I just don't understand him."

Next Chapter:

More insanity at the West Coast Compound, and Grim Reaper inches ever closer to his meeting with the West Coast Avengers! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Things to Come 

**In the desert… **

Grim Reaper was floating quickly across the sands of the desert. Since absorbing that woman's life energy, his power had increased and now, looked to be flying like a real grim reaper. The former Maggia associate was cackling maniacally,

"Yes, this power! I don't know what happened, or how this has come to be, but I am now a true reaper of souls!"

He continued to go along the road, hoping to encounter more souls he could absorb…

**Meanwhile… **

Leon decided to get away from the compound for a while and flew around the city. With all that had been going on at the house, the red-eyed Avenger needed some time to himself to understand his dream. He stopped on a building and began thinking, concentrating on what it could all mean. Why would Thor attack him? Why would the heroes be fighting each other? Could it be a trick? Could it all be a ploy by one of the enemies of the Avengers to set them against each other?

These questions ran through Leon's head. He seemed lost in a zone, in his own little world. He barely heard the alarm to a heist at the bank before he shook his head. Crisis decided to call it in and then see if he could stop it.

The bank near Crisis was being robbed by a man dressed in a snake costume. His name is Klaus Voorhees, the villain called Cobra. He was a scientist that was exposed to radioactive cobra venom and gained the powers of a snake, including super flexibility and unbreakable bones. He was holding the money in the sack and grinned,

"Excellent, no capes around."

"Don't you need a withdrawal slip to take money from the bank?"

Cobra hissed and spun around, coiling his body inhumanly as he looked at Crisis. Leon blinked,

"Wow, and I thought my girlfriend was flexible."

Cobra immediately lunged for the teen hero, but Leon side-stepped and stomped on his back,

"Nothing personal, but snakes really don't sit well with me."

Despite being on his stomach, Cobra lunged again, this time slipping underneath Leon and coiling his body around the powerhouse, attempting to constrict him. Leon grunted a little and then slammed the back of his head into Klaus. Cobra screamed and the contortionist villain's hold loosened, enough for Leon to break loose and slam a hard elbow into Cobra's stomach. The money sack was loose and the bills were being scattered all over the place. Cobra hissed,

"No! I needed that money!"

Leon crackled his knuckles,

"Now, to defang this snake."

He made his approach when, suddenly, Crisis had a flare-up. Leon held his head and began screaming, as if an intense headache was washing over him. The powerhouse sword wielder was trying to stay focused and not let it get to him, but Cobra took advantage of the distraction and kicked Leon onto the floor, unconscious. The snake-villain snatched what he could and fled, contorting his body inhumanly through a small pipe out on the street.

Leon was on the bank floor, but he was receiving another vision. This one was of the same battle as before, but, as Leon looked closer, he saw six shadows of figures watching over the battle, as if observing everything that was going on. Then, it shifted to Farrah, who was an adult now, on a bridge. She had numerous cuts and scrapes and her costume was torn. Her face was somber and her eyes red from crying. She stood on the bridge and looked down at the water, and, as she held her arm, she took the plunge…

Next Chapter:

Grim Reaper continues on his way, absorbing more life energy and gaining even more power. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: On the Brink 

"Crisis? Crisis, are you all right?"

Leon was barely responsive. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a flash of bright light. Quickly thinking back to his time being held by Hydra and Arnim Zola, he shot up, shouting,

"No!" (1)  
Hercules and Miss Marvel held him down. Carol said,

"Leon, it's us. It's your friends."

Leon took a moment, his breathing still rapid. He looked around and he saw he was back at the compound. War Machine looked at him,

"Are you all right, kid?"

The red-eyed powerhouse nodded, becoming visibly calmer,

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Rhody explained,

"We got a call about a bank robbery in progress and that you were already on the scene, down. Carol and Monica came rushing in, only to find you unconscious."

It was all coming back to the red-eyed teen. He nodded,

"Cobra got away. He was robbing the bank and I tried to stop him, but…"

Leon held his head,

"I must have blacked out."

Rhody noticed something in the teen's eyes. Something that said that this is more than what it seemed. He said,

"Carol, Herc; could you give us a minute?"

As the two teens left, War Machine looked at the boy,

"Leon, I don't know what's going on here, or why you left so early, but, if there's something bothering you, you have to tell us what it is."

Crisis looked up,

"You know this is about my flare-ups."

The soldier looked back, nodding,

"All right. You just take it easy for a while."

**A few minutes later… **

Farrah hissed,

"Cobra's dead when I get my claws on him."  
She scratched the wall closest to her out of anger and snarled. Carol clenched her fists,

"Yeah, I agree, for once with the furball. We find this snake and I'll turn him into a new belt."

Falcon smirked,

"Well, at least you two aren't blaming each other for this."

Redwing chortled, as if to agree. Farrah and Carol both glared at the avian hero. The cat-girl said,

"Only because this is about Leon and not about us."

In another room, Rhody and the adults were talking. Vision asked,

"Is there a reason you called us, War Machine?"

Rhody nodded,

"Yeah, I did. I just talked with Leon and he's chalking it up to his flare-ups."

He shook his head,

"But, I get the feeling there's something more. There's something he's not telling us."

Monica Rambeau, the light powered heroine Pulsar, said,

"We can't force him to tell us if he doesn't want to, Jim."

Simon shrugged,

"It wouldn't hurt to keep a watch on him, though. Make sure Vision is out of sight."

Rhody said,

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of spying on our own people, Simon."

Vision responded,

"But, Wonder Man is correct, War Machine. Crisis is not in the frame of mind that is needed for our operations."

Rhodes said,

"And you want me to do what, exactly? Keep the kid a prisoner here while the rest of us go out gallivanting around the world? He's as much a member of this team as any of us."

The soldier sighed and said,

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

**Meanwhile… **

Grim Reaper was flying across the desert, still staying low to the ground. He was powered by the life energy of the woman he absorbed and was continuing his run into San Diego and the West Coast Avengers compound.

Suddenly, he felt himself getting weaker, as he no longer floated and landed on his feet. Eric hissed,

"No, what is happening?"  
He landed on one knee and looked down. He knew he was getting weaker. The former Maggia member cursed,

"I must need more energy if I want to attain all that power again."

He then noticed he was not far from a suburb just outside of San Diego. He smirked evilly,

"Excellent. Now, to feast."

Next Chapter:

Grim Reaper strikes hard and fast; and the West Coast Avengers are called to the scene! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Don't Fear the Reaper! 

Grim Reaper skulked through the suburb that he had come across after endless wandering in the desert. He was gleeful to say the least as he saw all the people he could drain the life force from and increase his power. The undead villain slowly made his way to a door and, with all the strength he could muster, sliced the door with his scythe.

The family inside heard the sounds and, after a few more hacks, the door was reduced to kindling. Reaper attempted to grab the first person he saw, but the family ran for their lives. It would not take long before the West Coast Avengers would arrive on the scene…

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis was still in the infirmary bed as he thought about the disturbing vision that he had. He shook his head, attempting to think,

_Why don't I want to tell them? What is it that is holding me back? _

Vision, the android, had reduced his density so that he was a specter of his former self and silently watched the red-eyed teen. The former servant of Ultron was a bit perplexed as to why he was doing this, but, War Machine ordered him to watch, despite Rhody's own personal feelings against it.

It was around this time that Farrah walked in and perched on the bed, tending to her boyfriend,

"Hey, Leon."  
Leon snapped out of his train of thought at that moment,

"Oh, hey, Farrah."

The white-haired cat-girl sniffed,

"Something's bothering you, baby. What's wrong?"

Crisis sighed; this was the ultimate dilemma; though he wanted to tell his girlfriend what was bothering him, a part of him was still worried. What was driving this nervousness not to tell anyone on what he saw? Leon shook his head,

"It's…it's nothing, Farrah. Just nerves."

Persiana shook her head,

"No, it's not, Leon. I would know if you were nervous. You could've easily taken on Cobra, and I know you flared up."

She asked,

"What did you see?"

Leon was adamant,

"No, Farrah. I can't tell you."

Persiana was a bit surprised; Leon never held anything back from her. The cat-like teen girl got closer,

"What is it? If you're worried on what I might think, don't. It doesn't matter to me."

Leon stood up,

"Farrah, I can't. I don't know why, but…I'm worried you might get hurt somehow if I told you."

The acrobatic teen sighed,

"Leon, you know me. You can-."

Just then, an alarm sounded. Pulsar came by,

"Persiana, let's go! Grim Reaper was just spotted outside of San Diego!"  
Farrah shrugged,

"Well, duty calls."

She kissed her boyfriend and dashed out with the others. Crisis wanted to go, but War Machine came by,

"Not this time, Leon. You're still not a hundred percent. Vision will stay with you to make sure you're all right."

As the other West Coast Avengers left, Crisis slumped back down on the bed. He wanted to go out there and help his teammates, but he also knew Rhody was right; that, if he did flare up like that again, he would only be a liability for the team.

**Back to Grim Reaper… **

Grim Reaper had managed to absorb one person in his bid for power as he cackled maniacally,

"Yes, the power is returning to me! It's mine! All mine!"

Suddenly, a shout went up,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

The scythe user turned, only to be leveled with a super strong energy attack courtesy of Pulsar. The former heroine Photon shook her head,

"Reaper? How did he survive the last time we met?" (1)

Hercules readied his mace,

"Prepare to fall, foul monster!"

As the mace was about to strike, Reaper phased through the attack. War Machine was stunned,

"O-K, Eric could never do that before."

The former Maggia member cackled,

"You haven't seen anything yet!"  
He touched Hercules with the scythe and began draining his energy. Hercules could feel weaker and weaker, until Crystal set the maddened zombie on fire and blew him away. The god of strength fell onto the ground, gasping,

"The beast…he drained my strength."

Miss Marvel powered up an energy shot,

"Try this on!"

Grim Reaper only grinned and managed to split off into multiple beings. Several Reapers encircled some of the West Coat Avengers. Wonder Man shook his head,

"What the-?"

Pulsar snapped her fingers in realization,

"It must have been that magic Nekra was casting. It somehow found Reaper's body and he's able to do all this."

Reaper laughed,

"Yes, I have become a true Grim Reaper now! And, none of you can challenge me!"

He tried to hack through the light-powered heroine, but she narrowly avoided the attack. Monica countered with an energy attack. The Reaper she hit, however, was only an illusion.

Simon shook his head,

"Eric, you have to stop this. You don't have to do this."

Eric snapped,

"Why shouldn't I? You murdered my brother and I'm going to make you pay?"

Falcon rolled his eyes,

"Is he still on that? I thought with him being dead, he'd leave it alone!"

The real Grim Reaper then jumped at Wonder Man,

"Now, prepare to die!"  
He began absorbing Simon's life energy. At first, it was working, and Eric could feel himself getting stronger than before. Then, something happened. The energy that was being absorbed was countering the energy Grim Reaper had already absorbed. Eric was becoming weaker with every passing second and he tried to break the connection. He eventually did, and the former Maggia member was huddled on the ground.

Simon was also down as well. Somehow, the strong negative drain had also weakened him as well. War Machine called in,

"We need a SHIELD containment unit for Grim Reaper. Be careful; he absorbs energy."

Miss Marvel ran to Simon,

"Are you all right, Mister Williams?"

Wonder Man was weak as he nodded,

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just…a little…tired."

He then fell unconscious…

Next Chapter:

Though the threat of the Reaper is contained for now, there is still some unfinished business with Crisis and the West Coast Avengers. Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This happened in Brothers in Arms

This happened in Digging up the Past


	6. Chapter 6

**Reap and Sow **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Moment of Weakness 

It had been two days since the attack of the Grim Reaper. Simon was up and about on his feet, though he was not fully one hundred percent. He was still slightly weak from the ordeal, but nothing that a Playroom simulation could not get himself rolling again.

As the actor was walking by, he over heard shouting,

"You can't be serious!"

Simon was not totally surprised at the shouting, but decided to investigate it anyway.

Pulsar shook her head,

"Farrah, you have to look it at from our point of view. Leon isn't up to it."

The white-haired cat-girl snapped,

"I don't care! He's still a good person!"

Rhody sighed,

"Persiana, listen. After what happened with Cobra, I'm just not sure Leon should still be in field work, at least until he gets this thing under control."

Farrah began tearing up and dashed out of the room, pushing Simon out of the way. The ionic powerhouse asked,

"What was that about?"

The armored Avenger explained,

"I just told Farrah that we may be pulling Leon out of patrols until he can get his flare-ups under control. I didn't like making the decision, but I have to."

Vision continued,

"Leon has had high stress levels about the incident in question. He is not fully capable of being a part of this team."

Simon said,

"It sounds like you're punishing Leon for having these problems."  
War Machine stood up,

"I'm responsible for what happens with this team, Simon. I had to make a decision. Believe me, none of us want this, but, for the good of the team, I have to."

Pulsar said,

"It's not like we're expelling him from the team. He'll still be an Avenger and train with us. It's just his role won't be so…prominent."  
The light powered heroine was trying to be diplomatic about the whole thing, but she honestly felt bad. Leon was a good kid and a great asset to the team. Simon asked,

"Has Leon been told about this?"

War Machine shook his head,

"I think he suspects it. That's why I'm going to talk to him about it as soon as I file the Reaper report."

**Elsewhere… **

Carol was unhappy,

"I can't believe this. Leon doesn't deserve this."

Black Widow nodded,

"_Da_, Carol. I know what you are saying. But, look at it from Mr. Rhodes' point. Leon let a simple villain get the better of him because of his condition. Imagine if it was a heated battle and he collapsed because of this. I can understand why Mr. Rhodes did what he did."

Falcon folded his arms, grumbling,

"It doesn't mean we have to like it. It's practically kicking him off the team."

Crystal asked,

"Has anyone told Leon this yet?"  
Black Panther shook his head,

"He left. He said he wanted to take a walk and clear his head."

Carol was surprised,

"You mean, he's out there, all by himself?"

Natasha shook her head,

"Don't worry. Leon will call us if he needs help."

**Meanwhile… **

Cobra, the snake-like villain, had just finished another heist and was making his way back to his hide-out. The contortionist slipped up a drain pipe and twisted his body through a small hole leading to it. As he laid down his bag of loot, he inhaled deeply and smiled,

"Ah, another day of pillaging."

A voice broke the silence,

"Hello, Cobra."

Cobra spun around, instantly trying to find the voice,

"Where are you?"

The light came on and Crisis stood in front of the switch. The red-eyed teen looked coldly at the serpentine villain,

"Surprised to see me again."

The former scientist grinned,

"You know, I really should be thanking you. Because of you, I got all this loot. And, I'd split it with you, but I know you're one of the good-."  
Before he finished the sentence, Cobra felt his throat in a vice-like grip. Crisis pushed him into a wall near the light switch, his eyes glowing bright red,

"Now, you listen to me, you scaly freak. You're going to return everything you stole and turn yourself into SHIELD now, or I will get mad. If you thought my girlfriend got ugly when she gets mad, you haven't seen me."

The grip tightened and Cobra could feel the air just escape his body. He tried to slither out of the hold, but it was to no avail. Crisis was just too strong.

Cobra tensed up and finally broke,

"All right, all right! I'll do it!"  
He was let go, and the villain was gasping for air. He rubbed his neck and looked up, seemingly frightened,

"What the hell are you?"

Leon looked down at him, saying coldly,

"The last guy you ever want to mess around with."

The red-eyed swordsman then walked to the light switch and shut the light off. The fight was hardly a fight for Cobra; the beating he took was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Despite having the flexibility of a real snake, he genuinely believed that this kid broke his back.

Leon looked at the mess he had made, a vicious glare case upon the snake villain. Cobra turned, but then was suddenly shot. The red-eyed teen looked and saw a smoking gun. The gun belonged to Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD. The one eyed man said,

"I'm impressed, kid."  
Cobra was bleeding out, and he looked in fright,

"What the hell is going on?"

Fury said simply,

"Kid tracked you down, did that to you. I'm just here to finish the job."

Crisis was a bit surprised,

"You're not going to take him into custody?"

Fury shook his head,

"Cobra had his trial…"

He then pulled out a knife and finished off the snake villain. The one-eyed head of SHIELD then turned and said,

"And, now, he's had his sentence."

He shook his head,

"This isn't a social visit, Leon. I was trying to protect you. You were going to kill this guy, and I couldn't let that happen."

Leon was not happy as he pointed a finger at Fury,

"This guy got me kicked off the team! I'm pretty much a prisoner in the house!"

Fury said calmly,

"I know. Kid, I'm just trying to protect you."

Leon shook his head,

"I don't need you to look out for me."

Fury rolled his eye,

"Oh, come on. You obviously weren't here to have a tea party with Cobra. You really wanted to kill this guy. Would you have done it?"

The red-eyed swordsman shook his head,

"That's different."

Fury countered,

"But, you wouldn't regret it, right?"

Leon thought for a moment before answering,

"No, I wouldn't."

Fury said,

"Kid, go back home. I'll clean up here."

As Crisis flew back to the compound, the head of SHIELD pulled out a book and turned to a page. On it, the page read,

_Cobra was going to get shot. _

End of Reap and Sow


End file.
